(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of an electric junction box, in which the electric junction box is arranged in a battery pack mounted on an electric vehicle and electric wires are arranged from the electric junction box to an inverter and so on.
(2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows an example of a conventional arrangement structure of an electric junction box (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-277840; pages 4-5 and FIG. 1).
In this conventional arrangement structure, an electric junction box 72, inverter 73 for driving a motor, motor controller 74 and DC/DC converter 75 are arranged in an electric box 71, and the electric junction box 72, inverter 73 for driving a motor and DC/DC converter 75 are connected to each other by an electric harness 76 and connector 77.
A direct current power is supplied from a battery to the electric junction box 72 through an electric connector 78, then on the basis of a command from the motor controller 74 a direct current power from the battery is converted to an alternating current power by the inverter 73 so as to drive the motor and then, a direct current power from the electric junction box 72 is reduced by the DC/DC converter 75 and supplied to an electric instrument with an output harness 79.
The electric box 71 is placed on the front of a vehicle while the battery is placed on the rear of the vehicle. In FIG. 4, reference numerals 80 and 81 denote insulating casing, 82 a power transistor, and 83 a passage for cooling water.
FIG. 5 shows another example of a conventional arrangement structure of an electric junction box.
In this conventional arrangement structure, an electric junction box 85 is placed in a battery pack 84 made of metal mounted on the rear of an electric vehicle (including a hybrid vehicle), then each electric wire 86 is guided out from the electric junction box 85 penetrating through outer walls 84a-84c of the battery pack 84.
The electric junction box 85 is placed in a space 87 situated on one side in the battery pack 84 and the battery 88 is placed adjacent to the electric junction box 85 in the battery pack 84. The longitudinal direction of the battery pack 84 is parallel to the width direction of the vehicle. The battery pack 84 stably fixes the battery 88 and the electric junction box 85, that is, the battery 88 and the electric junction box 85 are fixed to a vehicle body by means of the battery pack 84.
An electric wire 89 continuing to an anode (i.e. plus electrode) of the battery 88 and an electric wire 90 continuing to a cathode (i.e. minus electrode) of the battery 88 are connected to the electric junction box 85, then a relay 91 of an anode and a relay 92 of a cathode for high voltage mounted on the electric junction box 85 are connected to the electric wires 89 and 90, so that the respective electric wires 86 of the anode and cathode advance toward the inverter from the electric junction box 85, the electric wire 86 for driving the relay and the electric wire 86 for an AC 100V conversion are guided out in three directions.
However, in the conventional arrangement structure (FIG. 5) of the electric junction box 85, in the event that the vehicle is brought into a collision (above all, into a rear-end collision), the electric junction box 85 is affected with a great damage in the battery pack 84 so that the relays 91 and 92 of high voltage, parts such as fuses and high voltage circuit mounted on the electric junction box 85 might be brought into a trouble such as a short circuit.
Moreover, since a plurality of the electric wires 86 are guided out into a plurality of directions from the electric junction box 85, the outer walls 84a-84c of the battery pack 84 must be provided with notched holes for guiding out the electric wire therethrough, causing deterioration in the collision strength of the battery pack 84. Furthermore, since the respective electric wires 86 must be connected through a connector and terminal mount in a multi-directions of the electric junction box 85, resulting in that the connection work needs a lot of time. Since the electric wires 86 must be protected with a vinyl tube or the like per several electric wires, resulting in that the mounting of the protection tubes needs a lot of time. Since the electric wires 86 must be separately arranged per several electric wires, resulting in that the arrangement work needs a lot of time.